


Trusting Cavemen

by gingayellow



Category: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelby's surprised to meet a new Ranger. She is even more surprised when he appears to be evil, however. [Crossover with Abaranger, some warnings for mind control and violence]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting Cavemen

  
**Author:** gingayellow  
**Fandoms:** Power Rangers Dino Charge, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger  
**H/C:** Combat, on the run, wings, homesickness  
**Title:** Trusting Cavemen  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Mind control, some violence  
**Summary:** Shelby's surprised to meet a new Ranger. She is even more surprised when he appears to be evil, however.

Shelby was surprised, but not too worried, when the Blue Ranger who definitely was not Koda appeared. This was California after all; you couldn’t go two steps out your door without meeting a Power Ranger (or in her case, becoming one). So at first she didn’t do anything—there was a chance this guy was just trying to do some good.

But when he fired his blaster at civilians (what the **heck** ), that was when she stepped in.

It wasn’t easy fighting while unmorphed, but she managed to get the kid out of the Ranger’s way, and back to her mom. “Find someplace safe.” The mother nodded, grabbed her kid, and ran.

Good.

“What is your problem?! You’re a Ranger—you’re supposed to be helping people, not trying to kill them!” Maybe he was being controlled. Maybe if she reminded him of his duty, he’d stop.

He charged at her. She just barely managed to dodge, rolling on the ground.

“Fine,” Shelby snapped as she took out her gem. “Hard way it is.”

There wasn’t much time for spectacle—this Ranger, whoever he was had to be taken down, and now. She fired her own blaster, not so much to wound him, but rather distract him from the few remaining civilians. He roared as he got on all fours (again, what the heck) and charged.

And as weird as that was, it was probably a good thing—this guy was clearly not thinking logically, which meant that Shelby had an advantage in combat. She flipped out of the way, and while the Ranger was trying to slow so he could chase her properly again, she hit him with a laser blast. And then punched him. A lot.

Finally, his morph fell down, and he (a human a little older than she was) fell into a heap. In most cases, Shelby would run to him and make sure he was okay. But he’d tried to hurt innocent people just a few minutes. So instead, she stayed morphed and shouted. “Hey. You all right?”

“…Yeah, I’m fine,” he said as he struggled to get up. He dusted off his clothes. “Now if you excuse me, I have work to do.”

Shelby pointed her blaster at him again. “Like trying to attack people again?”

He frowned. “Do you really think that I truly wanted to attack people, I wouldn’t be trying to do that again?”

“Guess you got a point.” He seemed harmless now (if a little cranky), and there was no one else around, so Shelby let her morph drop. “I’m Shelby,” she offered. Someone had to be friendly. “I’m Dino Charge Pink, and um, you might have noticed from my outfit.”

He huffed, but started talking. “Yukito Sanjou. Abare Blue. Sorry about being mind controlled and trying to kill you earlier.”

Hunh. She’d never heard of that team before, but he looked a little familiar. “Nice to meet you, Yukito. So, where are we going?”

Yukito huffed again. “You’re going back to high school. I’m going to save my friend.”

Okay, this was just getting annoying. “First off, I’m a senior in college.” He was running off, so she ran off right after him. “Second off, isn’t the whole point of being Ranger that you have friends to help you out if you’re in trouble?”

Yukito froze so suddenly, Shelby knew that she hit a nerve. But she couldn’t stop now. “That’s it, isn’t it. Your team is in trouble.”

“Just one. Ryouga.” He looked at her, and it was almost painful how he was trying to look impassive instead of sad. “This lion creature—”

“Fury,” Shelby explained.

“He caught Ryouga, and did something to me…”

“He’ll do it again. It’s just a matter of time.”

Shelby and Yukito turned to the figure in red. The suit reminded her of Tyler, but the stance was very similar to Fury’s. “It’s better to give in, like I did.”

Yukito laughed. It was a harsh, bitter sound. “I know that Ryouga is fighting whatever Fury did to him even as we speak. So, Ryouga,” and his tone softened, “Let’s leave this place.”

“Aw. Are we homesick?”

“Ryouga, listen to me.”

But the red ranger—Abare Red, Ryouga, turned his back on them and vanished.

Yukito almost collapsed, but Shelby caught him in time. “My team’s base is twenty minutes from here.” He had to come with her. There was no time to argue. “We’ll help you.”

Yukito frowned, even as she helped him walk. “More kids?”

“Yes, more kids. Kids who know how to use blasters, swords, and science.”

Yukito scoffed. “Oh, none of you have wings?”

“No, but one is a caveman.”

“A caveman?”

“Yep.”

“Oh.” Yukito walked with her, as best he could. “Well, heaven forbid I don’t trust a caveman.”


End file.
